


In The Firelight

by PhoenixInTheNight



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Post-War, Sexual Content, post reaper war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixInTheNight/pseuds/PhoenixInTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard has two very gorgeous and attentive men at her disposal; would be such a shame to not make full use of them, yes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Firelight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Musa_Nocturna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musa_Nocturna/gifts).



> This was written as a part of Spectre Requisitions, for Musa_Nocturna. It's my first Mass Effect fanfic, and the first time I've ever written smut.
> 
> This was three pages long on Microsoft Word, and the paragraphs looked a little more substantial. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing!
> 
> EDIT: I want to apologise for this being tagged as Kaidan/Shepard/James! I do not understand what happened, but it has been fixed!

It had been almost a year since the Reaper War had ended, leaving many planets, including Earth, in ruins. The cleanup had been grueling, and had not yet completely stopped. While most of the major cities had been rebuilt, there were still smaller towns that needed repairing, and missing people that needed to be found.

The first few months had been hell on Earth, literally, for James. After the Normandy had slowly shuffled back, it was none-stop work. Shepard was missing – presumed dead – and Kaidan had been dragged away for Spectre-business. So James threw himself head-first into the cleanup. He couldn’t let himself think about how, on that final night, he had spent the entire night in Shepard’s quarters. How he had spent hours, sweating and sandwiched between the two people who meant the world to him. How he had finally professed his love for them both.

And then it had all gone to shit. Shepard had been presumed dead, Kaidan was hopping about from planet to planet, and James was stuck dealing with the cleanup. While he wasn’t really bothered by the lack of action, it was the not-knowing whether Shepard had been found that killed him. He still spoke with Kaidan daily, and they traded information. When Shepard had finally been found, James was stuck on Earth. The feeling of helplessness was overwhelming, so he concentrated even harder on the cleanup.

Now, here he was. In a small apartment with the two people who meant the world to him. Kaidan was in the small kitchenette, cleaning up after their meal. Shepard was already stretched out on the couch, dozing off in front of the small fire. She’d been pretty heavily dosed up on painkillers for the first few weeks after her return to Earth. Her right leg below the knee had been lost in the firing of the Crucible, and by the time she’d returned to Earth, the rest of the leg had become pretty infected. Despite their best efforts, the doctors had been unable to rescue it. They had fitted her with the best prosthetic that money could buy, and it had healed nicely, but the phantom pains were still there. At the moment her prosthetic was propped up against the window seat, the fire glinting off the metal joints.

James pressed a kiss to Kaidan’s shoulder before quietly walking over to Shepard. He gently shook her, rousing her from her sleep. Blinking up at him sleepily, she raised her arms towards him, gesturing for him to help her up. “Hey Jimmy, give us a hand here.” The roughness of sleep was still present in her voice. Smiling softly, James helped her shuffle into a sitting position.

He sat down next to her and rested an arm around her shoulders, rubbing her shoulder gently. “How are you feeling, Lola? Need any more painkillers?” She just shook her head and mumbled something, before gently pressing her face into his neck.

“What was that, Shep?” She just mumbled something again before pressing her lips to the skin just below his ear. A shudder ran through his body, and he pulled away slightly, raising an eyebrow. The fire crackled and popped, the flames throwing shadows across the room. Kaidan slowly made his way over and sank down on the other side of Shepard.

He grinned at Shepard before his eyes flickered up to James’. Shepard turned to press a kiss to Kaidan’s lips, her hand snaking around his neck to pull him closer. She pulled herself on top of Kaidan’s lap, and James stood. He walked behind them and rested his hands on her hips.

Leaning down, James whispered into Shepard’s ear. “Are you sure, Shepard? We can stop if you want.” She shook her head, stretching an arm out behind her and capturing James’ lips. Her other hand drifted down towards Kaidan’s trousers and boxers. She grinned into James’ mouth and dipped her hand into Kaidan’s boxers. He jolted as she caressed him, eyes meeting with Shepard’s as she broke away from James to kiss him.

James gently bit her shoulder, and trailed his hands up her chest. Kaidan wrapped his hands around her waist, and help her still while James fondled her breasts. She gasped and her head fell back, landing on James’ shoulder.

“I think that she’s ready for more. Don’t you, James?” Kaidan smirked, and waited for Shepard’s response. She nodded eagerly, and James’ took a step back. Shifting herself, Shepard turned around so her back was plastered against Kaidan’s chest. James knelt down and spread her legs, hovering over the scars on her right leg.

Moving forward, he pressed a kiss to the scarred tissue before pressing a kiss to the skin on her left thigh. He slowly moved his way towards the top of her thighs, glancing up to watch her face. It was screwed up in pleasure, and as Kaidan’s hands engulfed her breasts, her mouth dropped open in a breathless gasp. James gently nipped at her thighs, watching with a smug smile as they quivered.

“Hold still, Lola. We’re gonna make this good for you.” James murmured into her skin. He continued to make his way up her thighs, until he finally landed at his destination. Shepard let out an almost breathless wail, and writhed beneath Kaidan’s hands.

“You know what?” Kaidan purred, as his began to massage her breasts, “I think she likes that James.” He tweaked one of her nipples, and she jolted. “I think she really likes that. Is it good, Shep?” He crooned into her neck.

"Yes," she whispered breathlessly, moaning as James flicked his tongue across her.

Grinning, James gently sucked on her clit, tracing his tongue along her to gather the wetness forming. Kaidan trapped one of the nipples between two fingers and started to roll it, keeping time with his other hand which continued to fondle her breasts.

Pulling away slightly, James looked up at Shepard and smiled. She looked gorgeous. Her hair was plastered to her forehead, and her face was slack with pleasure. He traced her wetness with a thick finger before leaning forward and thrusting his tongue in. She gave a shriek and jolted forward again, her hand clasping around the back of his neck. He continued his assault, varying between fast and slow thrusts, and pulling out before thrusting straight back in.

She gasped and arched her back as Kaidan and James worked together. It had been a while since she had felt up to anything more than cuddling, but this was worth the wait. She trembled and shook, her muscles tensing. James looked up at Kaidan, who nodded slightly. She was close, and they wanted to bring her over the edge.

Arching away from Kaidan, she swore as her orgasm shook through her. James slowly stood, wincing as his erection caught against his trousers. Taking a moment to readjust himself, he cupped her face and pulled her into a gentle kiss.

Kaidan followed suit, holding her through her climax and pressing kisses to the back of her neck. She waited a moment for her breathing to settle down, before carefully shifting off of Kaidan’s lap and onto the couch. Taking a look at both of them and their straining erections, she raised an eyebrow.

“You boys need any assistance?” She murmured, cursing the fact that her eyes were already starting to droop. The worst side effect of the painkillers was that any physical exertion drained her completely of energy. Positioning herself against a cushion, she reached out a hand for Kaidan. It was batted away, however, by James’.

“I think you’ve done enough today, Lola. Let us put on a show for you.” He grinned before holding out a hand to Kaidan, who just grinned back before declaring “Better get comfy there, Shep. You’ve got one hell of a show to sit through.”

Shepard settled herself against the comfy cushion and smiled. Tonight, even if she couldn’t really do anything else, was worth the wait. Sure, the loss of a limb had caused a few issues, but it made them finally coming together again so much sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, please leave comments and kudos :)


End file.
